As generally known in the art, a cargo container is a standardized container used in protecting transported freight from the surroundings, preventing the freight from being damaged, and containing various freight, thereby facilitating the transportation of the freight. The cargo container as described above is inevitably used in the transportation of import and export freight and the inland cargo transportation by such companies as Intermodal Service in America and Swapbody in Europe.
Further, the cargo containers used in transporting freight as described are standardized so that they can be easily shipped on and transported by container ships, vehicles, etc. In order to ship the standardized cargo containers on a container ship, many workers have to do the job of loading and unloading freight in and out of the cargo container for long time.
However, when workers do the job of loading and unloading a large quantity of freight in and out of the cargo container, the workers may become very tired due to long continuous work, so that they may get injured or the loaded or unloaded freight may be damaged.
Further, the workers usually do the job of loading and unloading the freight without preliminary knowledge about damage or defect in the container itself, they are apt to load freight in a damaged or defective container, for example, in a cargo container having cracks in its ceiling, walls, or bottom. As a result, it is not an unusual case that the load being transported in a cargo container gets damaged.